


Feverish Affair

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Cheating, Divorce, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Extramarital Affairs, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pining, Pre-Powers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Turns out, Otto’s boss has been after him for some time. After a nighttime visit to his office, he realizes the married Osborn has a thing for him. Otto realizes, to his own horror, maybe he is attracted to his boss.





	Feverish Affair

“Why exactly did you invite me in for drinks, Osborn?” Asked a confused Dr. Octavius. His boss, Norman, has invited him to join him in his office for a drink or two in the late night. They were the only ones at Oscorp at the moment. Both of them tended to work late, Otto nearly passing out in his lab nightly and Norman neglecting his family to stay and work. 

Since they were the only ones there, Norman figured they could have a chat. Besides, the businessman had already downed a few drinks. He was drunk enough to think having a late night meeting with a close underling was a good idea. He was leaning back in his leather chair, swirling his scotch. His tie was undone, his jacket was nowhere to be seen, and his hair was far from its usual standard. Otto, on the other hand, sat up straight. He still donned his lab coat, even. His glass of wine was held in both of his hands and he had barely touched it. 

“What’s so unusual about drinks among old friends, Octavius?” Asked the CEO, sitting up ever so slightly. 

“I assumed you didn’t like me.” Pointed out the scientist as he pushed up his little glasses. 

“Why do you think that?”

“You’ve said so.” 

“That’s hardly true, doctor.” Norman moved out from behind his desk. Otto was sitting in a chair right in front of his desk, so Norman leaned up against the front of his desk, directly in front of Otto. One hand held his scotch and the other gripped the desk. “In fact, it’s quite the opposite. I’m only hard on the ones I really like. Besides, you have to know that my focus in our bottom line, not saying our research isn’t important. I just have a lot to you. I’m a busy man.” The drunken man leaned in to the scientist, so his face was just inches above Otto’s. One of his fingers trailed along the sharp jawline the doctor possessed. God, Norman could have cut his finger on it. 

Otto glanced over his boss. He was close to him. Closer than usual. He could just barely smell the liquor on his lips. Out of nervous, Otto took a long sip from his cup. The doctor was a confident man, one who wasn’t afraid of much. He just didn’t know how to tell Norman how to back up. Maybe he even liked him being in his space. Maybe he liked the feeling of his soft fingertips tracing his jaw. 

It was obvious Norman had been fostering a crush on the doctor for a while. Both of them were married, though Otto was having troubles and Norman wasn’t one to commit. He’d dropped subtle hints, soft shoulder touches, flirtatious phrases, coy looks... the works! Of course, Otto didn’t feel great about Norman. He’d been selling Oscorp secrets to Justin Hammer... but there was still something that allured him about the businessman. Maybe it was the confidence, but there was something about him...

“You’re sweating, Otto? What is it?” Norman noted. He ran two fingers across the doctor’s forehead, wicking up some of the perspiration. He rubbed his fingers together before continuing to speak. “I always knew you couldn’t take the heat.” 

“You’re drunk, Osborn.” Said the scientist. “I don’t think making your move tonight was a good choice.” Norman clearly didn’t like being told he was drunk. His face scrunched into a deep frown for a few moments, until a smirk formed on his face. His hands gripped Otto’s cup, his own fingers lacing with the doctor’s fingers, which had been lying on the cold glass. He lifted the drink to Otto’s lips, guiding his hands. 

“Drink.” He insisted, and Otto did so. “The two of us deserve a break from the blandness of sobriety, don’t you agree?” Otto swallowed the sweet liquid from the glass. He almost envied the drunken stupor of his employer. How uninhibited he was! In a way, he wanted that, but he couldn’t imagine how livid his wife would be if she knew he’d gotten drunk with his boss, who’d been flirting with him. 

Nonetheless, one drink couldn’t hurt, right? One drink turned to two. As each glass of wine went down, it got harder to resist drinking another. It was his choice, though. Four drinks. He choose to guzzle each of them as he laughed and joked with his boss as if he didn’t despise him. They were both reminded of the old days, days where business wasn’t so cutthroat. 

Off slipped their wedding rings. Off went their shirts after another drink. Articles of clothing began to disappear as the night went on until Otto found himself splayed out on his boss’ desk, his legs wrapped around the billionaire’s waist, screaming the man’s name out of pure ecstasy. Norman let out low grunts, muffled by the occasional desperate kiss from the scientist below him. By the time they’d both reached their peak, they were out of breath and covered in marks from each other’s love. Both were indiscriminately covered in scratch marks, bites, and hickeys. 

Spilled wine and liquor adorned the desk. Otto had been lying in a puddle of sweat and various alcohols. Broken glass surrounded them and every little piece of paper that had been on Norman’s desk laid on the floor, doused in wine, permanently dyed a deep crimson. 

“Come back to my home, Otto.” Norman insisted, once he was able to catch his breath. He’d slid out of his partner and backed up a few feet. He didn’t even seem to wallow in the afterglow. All he could think about was getting back to it. “We’ll continue there. I’ll have someone clean this mess up. Get dressed.” Norman had already put his pants back on. Otto didn’t seem to be rushed, he was still trying to catch his breath. He was lying, looking up at the ceiling. 

“One moment, Osborn.” He breathed in. Breathed out. “I need to breathe for a second.” In. Out. “Besides, I can’t go home with you. My wife...” In. Out. “She’ll want to know where I am.” In...out... More slowly, now. “I’m married...” 

A mistake. That’s what it was. That’s what it seemed like. A mistake that would keep repeating itself in the future. Otto couldn’t believe he blatantly cheated like that. His wife would find out. She was a smart cookie, she’d know. She’d smell Norman’s cologne and the liquor on his breath. She’d find the marks his lover left and she’d find it all out.

“Otto, we both know that’s not important. Come home with me.” When Norman wanted something, he didn’t give up. He was beyond stubborn and he craved Otto’s body at the moment. He approached the man again and placed his firm hands on both sides of Otto, on the desk. He leaned down to pepper kisses along the surprisingly toned stomach of the scientist. A grin broke the dork’s  
demeanor. He was ticklish there. But after Norman’s lips separated from his skin, he was back to gloomy. 

“I have to go, Norman. You and I both know it. I apologize for leading you on this far. You know I’m married” Otto climbed off the desk and went to the haphazard pile he left his clothes in. He began to dress, though he felt Norman’s hand grip his forearm. 

“Fine. Go home.” He sounded bitter for a moment, but his voice changed. “Call me once you get to work tomorrow. We’ll chat.” He had a plan. 

Soon enough, the two men were departed for the night. Both returned to their wives. Wives who had no idea what just occurred, even though something seemed up. Their husband returned from work with messy hair and disheveled outfits. It must have just been the nature of their workaholic men, in their mind. They let their men sleep. Their tired, working, cheating men. 

The next morning came. Otto woke up with a killer headache and regret that was just as painful. No amount of advil and pickle juice could cure the regret. Waking up next to his beautiful wife hurt him. How could he betray her? He swallowed his guilt and trudged out of bed. He couldn’t even look at himself in the mirror. Disgusting. Traitor. Cheater. Adulterer. Transgressor. Everytime he caught a glimpse of his face in a reflective surface, he cringed.

Leaving for work was painful, at least for Otto. The idea of facing Norman after cheating with him was a frightening one. Kissing his wife goodbye for the day hurt. His relationship was already on the rocks. He just made it worse. 

Norman, on the other hand, didn’t feel a slight bit of guilt. He had no regrets. Waking up was painful for him, though, aside from the headache. There was a twinge of emotion as he woke beside a woman he didn’t love. He longed to have a night like the one he had before. He’d wanted Otto for a while, and he would have him. He took what he wanted, screw the consequences. He was a stubborn and persistent man and he knew Otto would be a complete sucker to his charms. He pleased him, clearly, like no one had before, so the scientist would be putty in his hands. 

Otto never called Norman at work like he promised. He got right to work and engulfed himself in it all morning. It distracted him from the miserable guilt that was going to be hanging over his head until the end of his marriage. He thought he’d be engrossed in his work until a figure sauntered in to his private lab. A pair of arms were wrapped around his waist and he knew exactly who those arms belonged to.

“You never called.” Whispered Norman’s voice in his ear. As soon as he was done speaking, his teeth bit down on the scientist’s ear. Otto was never one to back down or be meek, but there was something about Norman that made him weak in the knees. He couldn’t tell him to stop. He couldn’t tell him to let go. He wanted more. He knew it was wrong to sleep with the boss, but he desperately wanted last night again.

“I didn’t call because I love my wife.” Stoically replied the doctor. Oh, so he was playing hard to get, was he? “Norman, I have to resist any urge to interact with you. I know I’ll get myself in trouble after last night. Let’s keep our interactions business.” Norman grabbed Otto’s left hand. His fingers slipped Otto’s wedding band off his fingers. He held it up before both of their eyes to inspect as he moved his chin to rest on Otto’s shoulder. 

“A cheap piece of gold is keeping you from fulfilling your desires. I never knew Dr. Octavius to let anything stand in his way.” After speaking, Norman raised the ring to his mouth and bit down on it. He inspected it again afterwards. “It’s not real gold anyway.” He dropped the ring into Otto’s lab coat pocket, then pulled his arms away from the scientist. 

“Come over at 9 o’clock, sharp. I’ll be ready for you.” Whispered the businessman, then he waltzed out of the lab just like he had entered. Otto was shocked. How did a man manage to be such an asshole yet so strangely (very strangely) attractive, at least in Otto’s eyes. It took him a moment to reorient and get back to work. Most of his day, he spent dazed out until nighttime. 

The night came very slowly for Otto. He spent his night in anticipation, working the day away. Still, guilt crept up on him every so often. He should tell his wife. Tell her before this gets out of hand. She’d talk him out of visiting Norman tonight. That, or she’d kick him out of the house. That, or she’d have the divorce papers ready. 

What she didn’t know couldn’t hurt her. That was Otto’s thinking eventually became over the course of the day. She’d never know! He could keep up his relationship with her and get that on track while he satisfied Norman and his own deepest fantasies. 

Soon enough, nine came. Otto was at the entrance of Norman’s handsome penthouse. To his surprise, he was allowed to take the elevator straight to the top floor. It seemed Norman had let people know that he was expected. He was able to walk right in, though he’d have to find Norman first. Luckily (or perhaps unluckily), he ran into Norman’s son.

“It’s Doc Ock!” Exclaimed the young adolescent. Otto couldn’t help but groan, even though the youth seemed esastic. “You here to talk business with dad? He said he’d be out in a second, just to tell you to meet him outside his room” Harry gestured backwards and Otto gave a small nod of thanks. 

“I was just headed out—“ Harry said as Otto began to head towards where Norman was. “I’ll see you around, Ock.” Otto groaned once again and the boy took that as a queue to leave. Otto, on the other hand, was planning to stay for quite a while. 

He approached Norman’s bedroom and knocked, though he heard a voice come from a nearby room. The bathroom, it seemed. 

“Dr. Octavius, I’m in here. Join me.” Said Norman from the other room. Otto was skeptical. Why would his boss want him to watch him do whatever he was doing in the bathroom? He prayed he was just brushing his teeth or something. As he walked in, he saw something much better. Norman was reclining in the bathtub, mostly covered in bubbles. A few candles were lit here and there and he was nursing a glass of red wine. 

“Don’t tell me you set up candles for me. How unlike you.” Noted the scientist as he glanced around the room. Norman let out a laugh at that. 

“Not at all. My wife put candles in here, I just decided to light them for once.” He settled. Otto glanced around the bathroom for a moment before perching himself on the closed toilet seat. He crossed his legs and watched the businessman relaxing in the water. Otto couldn’t fight his attraction. This was bold. Bringing a man over to, obviously, make passionate and forbidden love to him. 

As a silent gesture, Norman offered a bottle of wine to Otto, as well as an empty glass. Otto couldn’t refuse one drink. Just one. Tonight it would be just one. Besides, it didn’t seem like Norman was hammered this time. They’d both be sober this time. Sober enough to enjoy every single sensation of each other’s bodies. Otto sipped lightly on the rich wine. Thank god Norman was rich. He could afford this nice wine. 

“When he wasn’t hitting me,” started the businessman, “my father taught me to be a man. A man is bold, Otto. A man takes what he wants. Before last night, I wasn’t living my full potential. I was weak, unmasculine. My drunken stupor aided me, though. I was able to tell you how I feel. A man takes what he wants. In case you haven’t understood by now, you’re my prey. I think I already have you though, don’t I, doctor? Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here. Trapped in my web.” Norman hadn’t looked at Otto once while he was speaking until the very end. He had a small smirk on his face that made even the cocky scientist blush a deep red.

“Yes...”

“You’re weaker than I thought, doctor. I only gave it to you once and you’re already coming back for more. Nevertheless, you’re still mine already. Now. Come join me.” He gestured for Otto to approach him in the bathtub. 

Otto took up from where he was perched. He shed his coat and any of his top layers, until he was stripped down to an undershirt and his boxers. He sat on the side of the tub and glanced in. He could barely see Norman’s figure beneath the layers of bubbles, but he could picture it. He could see every toned curve and edge of his physique. He mapped out his body in his brain last night. 

Otto dipped in his hand to feel the water, but his hand went deep into the water until his hand was pressed against Norman’s submerged chest. He could feel the definition of his pectorals even through the heavy water. He started to feel up his chest wordless, just wanting to grip his muscles and pull him close. After a few moments. Norman grabbed his wrist and pulled Otto’s hand away. 

“I said join me.” Demanded the CEO. Otto obeyed and climbed into the tub with him. The water was comforting and warm. His boxers and shirt became soaked and pulled him downwards, but that was okay. He was eventually brought chest to chest with Norman, which is exactly what he wanted. They were tangled up together in the water. Their legs knotted together and Norman’s strong arms pulled the scientist in closer to him. His slender fingers plucked the glasses off Otto and he tossed them aside.

“Take those ridiculous clothes off, doctor. I want to feel you skin to skin.” Norman once again demanded. Otto removed each piece of clothing before the two of them were there, just each other. He threaded his hands in Norman’s hair and pressed his forehead against him. They were silent for a moment, until the businessman made a sudden movement. He flipped the two of them over, shoving Otto to the bottom of the tub so he could be on top. He understood what was about to happen and instinctively wrapped his legs around the waist of the man on top.

It was mild between the two for a while. There was the occasional moment of Norman grinding up against the other (which made the doctor shudder and moan), but mostly it was Otto’s fingers still playing with the businessman’s hair. His hands were lost there. Norman was entertaining himself by giving the doctor marks up and down his neck; a surprise for his wife later. Soon enough, they were ready to continue.

The night continued like the last. Norman and Otto gripped each other as they tossed around in the shallow water, which eventually grew slightly pink from the scratches and bites the two of them left on each other. There was something noticeably animal about the way Norman made love to Otto, about the lust in his eyes. He wanted this. He was like a hunter who finally got his big catch. And that catch was oh so satisfying. 

Otto was loud. Neither of them cared, though. Otto believed they had the apartment to themselves. Harry, of course, wasn’t home, but Norman’s wife was. She was a few rooms over and seemed completely fine with hearing her husband make another man scream and moan out of pleasure. Perhaps she wasn’t fine, though. It was hard to listen to the cries of ecstasy from someone your husband is busy drilling into some stranger. 

Despite that, this was a thrill for the both of them. Catharsis and fulfillment of a crush for Norman. An adrenaline rush and a fantasy pursued for Otto. Both enjoyed it. Otto looked like he was in heaven, just gripping at Norman and asking for more. Norman was sweating and moving frantically and erratically. After a while, the two of them were able to reach their climax.

They were able to enjoy the aftermath more than last time. Otto didn’t worry too much about his wife finding out, at least as he was coming down from his release. Norman enjoyed it as much as last time. God, he had Otto wrapped around his fingertips. The way he made the scientist shout was proof enough. 

“I wish I could stay for a bit longer, Osborn,” Said the scientist as the bath grew cold. “But my wife— She worries. You know how it was.” Otto climbed out of the bath soaking wet, then dried himself off. Norman watched him start to leave, feeling rejected in a sense. Did he have to dash after every single time they had sex? Not that he wanted the cuddling that usually followed intercourse desperately but he just hated how the scientist was seemingly ashamed to have done the deed. 

“Go if you must. I don’t mind. You’ll be back in my clutches soon enough, doctor.” Norman told him, before taking a long, long sip of wine. Otto didn’t like that comment very much. It just showed how much control Norman had over him. Norman loved the power, it fueled him, and Otto was just feeding into it. No matter, he wanted this. He wanted this little side thing with Norman. 

“Goodnight, Osborn. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Said the doctor before taking his leave. Norman didn’t reply, he just continued to sip from his wine. He didn’t move for a while either, he just waded in the bath until it was freezing cold. Did he have genuine feelings for Otto? He couldn’t tell. He’d pined for him for so long. Was it for his body? His mind? What was it? It was upsetting him. He was developing feelings.

Unfortunately for Norman, his feelings only continued to develop. Liaisons happened nearly every single night. Norman would tell Otto at work to come over later. They’d make love in Norman’s marital bed, probably to the chagrin of his wife who was typically home. Otto would sneak out before the sun rose to his loyal wife. 

It lasted for months, the two of them sneaking around. Over that time, the businessman couldn’t deny his feelings anymore. They were growing. He never had feelings, that was the problem. The fact that he was, dare he say, falling in love with the man was out of character. It was hardly love, in his mind. He just craved the man’s presence. He wanted to feel his body on his. He wanted to listen to his thoughts and hear the cadence of his voice. He wanted the sensation of his lover’s fingertips tracing each curve of his body. Oh god. All he could think was that he was falling in love. Narcissists don’t fall in love with anyone but themselves, but Norman was defying this rule. 

Things were good. That was, until the two wives met up one day. Assuming Otto’s wife knew, Norman’s wife happened to spill the beans. Otto’s lady had been expecting this for a while. As soon as she found out, the doctor was waist deep in paperwork. Divorce was imminent. That’s when he had his wake up call. He couldn’t be with Norman anymore. He had to stop this and get his marriage back in shape. Genuinely, he believed this would fix his marriage. 

Perhaps that wasn’t even how she found out. There were plenty of instances when the two secret lovers were nearly caught. Otto had to rush to get his clothes on every time they did it in the lab, especially the one time his wife visited. There was the time the two had a double date with their wives and Norman seemingly couldn’t keep his hand out of Otto’s pants. He loved seeing him squirm and blush. Then there was the time Otto’s wife came to talk to Norman while he was underneath the businessman’s desk for...reasons. They almost got caught constantly and it was time to put this risky behavior to an end. 

It was a rainy day, storming when Otto came to Norman’s office with the bad news. There was a somber look on the doctor’s face as he entered the office of his boss. The CEO could sense something was wrong when he felt Otto’s dark presence in the room. Norman had been looking out the window, staring at the cars and people below him. They looked so small. How powerful he felt up here, though that feeling of power would only last a few more moments. 

“Don’t say it, Otto. I know what you’re going to say.” Norman told him, his back turned. He was still staring out the wide windows of his office and not even looking at Otto. Their affair had meant something special to both of them. It hurt to kill it. It hurt Norman and it hurt Otto. In all honesty, it hurt the businessman more than the doctor. He’d gotten used to the affections of the other, he’d looked forward to them every single day. 

“I have to say it, Norman.” The doctor was almost choking on his words, but he kept it together. “You know it had to end.”

“For Christ’s sale, Otto, if you’re going to say it, just say it.” The man sounded exasperated. 

“It’s over.” Croaked the scientist, after a few moments of silence. Truly, the businessman didn’t believe he’d have the balls to actually end it. He hoped this little confrontation would end in the two of them still continuing their little rendezvous. Norman turned back to look at Otto. For a moment, the doctor caught something in those soulless eyes of him. Something akin to heartbreak. 

“It’s for the best.” Agreed the CEO. “My doctor told me I had bipolar disorder recently. This was either the reckless sexual behavior that comes with mania or some kind of way of coping with depression. You’re right, it had to end.” Otto let out an audible sigh of relief. Thank god. Norman wasn’t bitter and defensive, like he expected him to be.

“It’s alright if you’re hurt.” Reassured the doctor. “You’d hate me if you knew what kind of man I really was, if that makes you feel any better.” Norman knew exactly what that meant and he let out a bitter chuckle. He’d never experienced heartbreak and goddamnit, it hurt. It wasn’t even heartbreak, it was defeat. He had failed to secure his prey. He was losing. He did what was in his nature to do, lash out. He’d bring Otto down with him, he’d hurt him.

“It’s for the better, isn’t it?” He started, looking Otto in the eyes. “Now that you’re done being my slut, you can go back to being Hammer’s. If you’d like anymore company secrets, get back to work. You’re still my employee.” Otto knew something like this would happen. His nose crinkled up in anger. 

“You can’t speak to me like that, Osborn. Even if you are my boss. I’m one of the most respected scientists in my field. I could easily leave Oscorp and form my own company.”

“Could you? How would your company even take off? You’re good for nothing but a quick lay. Nothing else. Now get the hell out of my office before I fire you.”

“Fine, if that’s how you’d like it to be.” Otto said before storming out. That was the end of their friendly relationship, right there. Moral of the story, don’t break a cold man’s frozen, dead heart. Otto learned that lesson. Oddly enough, as rude as Norman was to him, he still wished to go back to sleeping with him. He really did love being in his presence, feeling his love. Besides, it would take him a while to find someone else who had that much skill in bed. Perhaps they’d be able to rekindle if Otto ended up getting divorced... he didn’t know. He hoped, despite this road bump, they’d be able to return to their relationship which ended so abruptly. 

Norman knew there was no chance rekindling. He had a bruised ego. Rejection was not something he’d typically have to face. It wounded him that Otto favored some bitch over him. What could she offer that he couldn’t? He was rich, successful, handsome... what did she have that he didn’t? A wedding license? Ridiculous. Nonetheless, it was over now. Over for good, perhaps. Or maybe not.


End file.
